C'thura
Overview C'thura is an amorphous, horrifying creature spawned by extra-dimensional beings of great power who have an ongoing interest in Earth, and humans specifically. C'thura was created to terrify and weaken the human species, so that we might never reach a zenith of power where we might interfere with the plans of C'thura's masters. Physically, C'thura has a stooped posture, two blade-tipped tentacles emerging from his back, a twisted knot of a tail, clawed hands and feet with a shifting number of digits, and a mouth that alternates horribly between tooth, tentacle, and void. Origin C'thura was spawned by the will of his masters, and never had a moment of doubt about his prowess or his chosen role in the world. He took to the task of terrifying humans naturally, and was immediately adept at navigating the globe, keeping our numbers down and our dreams full of nightmares regarding tentacles and teeth. C'thura could ravage a town, tear up farmlands, or slip quietly through the mountains and kill a hundred people in their beds as they slept. Centuries passed under C'thura's malevolent sheparding of the human race. Until one day a human did what C'thura's masters had feared - and pierced the veil between our dimension and theirs. This human dared to address them and propose a plan - to let humanity serve them and ready the Earth for their eventual arrival. Instead of a nuisance to be culled, humans became a resource that, at least in part, worked on their behalf. And so C'thura became obsolete - ordered to stop his reign of terror and allow the humans to build and develop their civilization. C'thura, so perfectly bred and so perfectly adapted to his task, could not accept this new directive. And yet he could not challenge the will of his masters - who had instilled in him perfect obedience to their divine machinations. Locking himself away in isolation, C'thura's simple mind raced between these two contradictions, fervently flipping back and forth, driving him mad over centuries as the human world expanded and grew across the continents. Energy System C'thura regains energy quickly over time. Ranged Combat C'thura's Anti-Bio Beam is a thin green ray which passes through solid materials to kill organic beings inside. C'thura uses this ray to kill humans hiding inside their houses, cars, buildings, or in other locations which they believe to be safe. Against larger organisms, the Beam does not cause instant death, but instead causes intense wracking pain at the point of contact. Although the long-term damage is minimal, C'thura can capitalize on this pain to close the gap with an opponent, and return to melee combat range. In addition to his primary weapon, C'thura's Eldritch Stech forms a cloud around his body which eats away at armor and defenses - rendering them useless over time. Althoug nearly undetectable at first, kaiju opponents with heavy armor will find that their ability to resist damage can drop to nearly nothing. Grappling C'thura pounces and knocks foes to the ground - from where he can lift them up again to throw with his arms and tentacles. C'thura lacks the strength / discipline necessary to clinch in the traditional sense, so he relies on momentum and ambush tactics to successfully bear opponents to the ground. Against smaller kaiju this is a devastating way to being an assault. Melee Combat C'thura favors frontal assaults - running into his opponent in a direct line with arms, teeth, and tentacles flailing. C'thura is a relentless, unhesitating fighter whose natural aptitude for combat precludes the need for any subtlety, strategy, or tactical complexity. C'thura's tentacles give him natural advantages in range and striking power, and the additional limbs allow him to chain his strikes together quickly to overwhelm his opponents. C'thura's years of practice and unwavering faith in his mission give his attack patterns an unmistakable air of confidence which can be demoralizing to opponents. This same sense of certainty allows C'thura to ignore small strikes or setbacks - plowing through to achieve the result that he knows he must achieve. C'thura's resolve allows him to battle past the point of exhaustion - finding a hidden reserve of power when the battle seems lost to eek out the victory he craves. This final burst of power can prove his undoing, if he taps into it and is unable to quickly secure his victory. Weakness C'thura's flailing combos are more difficult than normal to parry or counter, but when such techniques are successful, he suffers a greater interruption than most. C'thura is best when he is winning - anything that takes away his feeling of dominance can cause him a significant blow to his effectiveness. C'thura's final well of power allows him to increase his speed, strength, and stamina for a short time. He can ignore knockouts and redouble his efforts to win the fight. However, should that final well of power become exhausted (as it must after just a few seconds) C'thura will drop to the ground and forfeit the battle entirely. Animation Guidelines *Personality: C'thura is angry. Angry at humans, at himself, and at his creators. Anger flows off him in waves, just like his stench. *Combat Focus: C'thura is optimized for crushing & terrorizing humans - not fighting other kaiju. He attacks aggressively until something goes wrong - at which point he becomes cautious. *Special Considerations: C'thura's tentacles will need to be carefully planned, such that they do not interpenetrate his body. Gallery Cthura.jpg|Cthura's official SPN1 trading card C'thura sketch 1.jpg|Official C'thura sketch by Matt Frank C'thura sketch 2.jpg|Official C'thura sketch by Matt Frank (colored) External Links *Official Wiki Page *Official Design Thread Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Progenitor Series 2 Category:SPN1 Progenitors Category:SPN1 Monsters Category:Eldritch Kaiju Category:Renamed Kaiju Category:Green Kaiju Category:Male kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Alien